Kairos Ends
by Cam1949
Summary: This is just a single chapter to see if this story is any good so, let me know.
This is more to see what you guys think of this story, so let me know.

It is a time when there is no one special, everyone is normal. They go to work or school every day, and talk to each other about normal things. There is a teenager that seems to be unusual though, and he is the one person that never does what everyone else did. He never joins in any conversation, and never wants to listen to other people had to say to him.

 _'It's always the same boring stuff over and over again.'_ He thought to himself, ' _I hate this place, I wish there was a world I could go to get away.'_

After many hours, the final bell rings of school, and just as it is ringing… Everything STOPS! There is one thing that is able to continue to move, and that is the boy. He couldn't comprehend what is going on, he is usually able to hear what people are saying, but for some reason everything is silent. He looks around and when he looks at the clock he notices something… The hands on the clock are not moving.

 _'What is going on? I don't understand… Everything is still, even time!? But wait… why am I the only one not affected by this?'_ He asked himself.

As he runs though the building, he notices that it isn't just his class… He starts to become frightened do to the fact that everyone is frozen. He soon starts to run out of breath and slows down to a walk. As he looks around again he is shocked to find out that all the windows are clouded. No matter how hard he tries, he couldn't see through the windows.

 _'If it's not fog… Then what is causing me to be unable to see?'_

He looks away from the window to find a drinking fountain. _'Well, I do need some water.'_

Without thinking he starts to drink out of the drinking fountain, and walks away without realizing he was able to drink from it. He decides that it would be a good idea if he went outside to see if the rest of the world is frozen in time as well. He gets to the exit and as he is reaching out towards the door he notices that his hand is shaking.

 _'What am I shaking for…? I shouldn't be afraid. JUST OPEN THE DOOR!'_

He closes his eyes and pushes the doors open, as he walks out he opens his eyes only to find out that there is nothing in front of him, just darkness. He didn't think about looking down until it was too late, he starts to fall down into nothing. He starts to scream and yell for help, after about ten minutes he is still falling, but saves his breath.

 _'Will I ever hit the ground?'_

After thinking that, all of a sudden ground shows up out of nowhere. As he saw the ground, he unable to do anything and slammed into the ground. He looked around… Everything is hazy and cloudy, he saw figures around him, but couldn't quite tell what they were.

"Who are you…? Who's there?" He asked.

With no response he goes unconscious, with the beings still surrounding him. As he is unconscious, he dreams of his home… How uneventfully it was and how relaxing it was. He looks around to see that he is in his class again, but what is different about this is everyone is smiling at him.

"Hey Kie, what are you doing after school, how about we go to the arcade?" Asked Lin

"NO! He obviously wants to hang out with me at my house and study." Said Doli

As Kie watched the two fight, he started smiling and laughing. Lin and Doli looked at him and smiled, at the fact that they could make him smile every day. They began to have conversations about what they planned on doing during break.

"How about we go to the beach… What do you guys think?" Kie asked

"I think that is a great idea, I can't think of anything better to do." Doli stated

"I agree!" Commented Lin

Right after that conversation, Kie woke up. He blinked a few times and sat up to find that he is in a house, like his own… But the more he looked around the room, he realized that it seemed brighter than his room. There were a lot of different trinkets and stuffed animals that were never in his room before. He started to hear the door open so he pretended to be unconscious like before, and he could tell by the footsteps that there were two people that walked in.

"It looks like he is still unconscious, I'm beginning to get worried… It has been three days now."

"I know sweetie, I'm worried about him too… But we just have to be patient and wait for him to wake up on his own."

Kie could tell by the sound of their voices that they were two girls, one was a teenager about 17-18 and the other was most likely the mother. The footsteps kept coming and Kie started to get frightened, and his heartbeat started to increase drastically. As the teenager started to reach to tell if he had a heartbeat, another voice came.

"MOM, THE FOOD IS READY!"

"ALRIGHT DEAR, THANKS! Let's go eat, you can do a check-up later."

"Alright."

As the two strangers leave, Kie gets up again. He looks at his hands and notices that his left hand has a glove on it.

 _'What's this, it's not even cold.'_

He takes off the glove and throws the covers off him. As he does that his left hand touches the covers while in midair, the covers freeze in time. He looks back and he is frightened beyond belief, to find that the covers are frozen and has the same color as his classmates and the building around him.

 _'W-Wait… Does that mean that I… I am the one that froze everyone? But, it couldn't have been me, I didn't touch any of them.'_

Just as he is thinking this the door opens again, in walks in the mother with a tray of food. Kie was worried that she would start screaming and warn everyone that he was up… But surprisingly she was calm and smiling at him.

"It is good to see you up." She stated

"You mean you aren't shocked?" Kie asked

"No, I knew that you were already awoken when I came in here with my daughter." She answered back.

"Who are you…? And where am I…? And-"

As he is asking all these questions the woman holds her hand up to stop him from talking.

"I know you have many questions, but first you must eat, you have not eaten anything solid for 3 days."

"What do you mean by solid?" Kie asks

"Since you were unconscious you couldn't eat anything solid, so we had to liquefy everything you ate… But do not worry, we only combine things that would work well with each other… Now eat." She answered as she put the try down next to the bed.

"Well thanks for taking good care of me while I have been out." Kie said honestly

"You are welcome, now eat and I will answer any question you have." The woman said.

As he sits on the bed to begin eating he looks over at the covers and realizes something.

"Don't you see the covers, why aren't you freaking out about it?" Kie worried.

"It was shocking at first, but now that I know how it works, I am not as worried." The woman answered back.

"First time?" He asked.

"When we first found you out in the wilderness, we were looking for spices and fruit, and we saw a body on the floor. We were not sure what it was doing out there but we approached it cautiously, unsure of what to expect." She started.

"That body… Was me?" Kie interrupted.

She nodded. "Yes it was you, when we found out that it was a Humi body, we ran over."

"Humi… What is that?" Kie wanted to know.

"Humi is what we are, we are nothing special… Except you, we were told of someone who would be our savior will come to rescue us from this life. That is what you are here for right?" She all of a sudden asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about… I am nothing special, please continue with your story." He said.

"Right, when my eldest daughter went over to look for a pulse, she reached for your left hand and all of a sudden… She froze. Her body wasn't cold, but she was not moving. As we all were freaking out, I tried my best to keep my composure and reached for your right hand. Everyone was against it telling me 'DON'T DO IT' or 'YOU WILL FREEZE TOO.' I was more worried about you though, so I took the chance and found the pulse, without freezing. When that happened we realized that, we looked for an animal and we had you touch it with your left hand, and your hand froze the animal. When we took the animal to your right hand, it became unfrozen and ran away. That is when we put one of our gloves on your left hand, and brought you here." She ended.

"So, what is your name…? My name is Kie."

"My name is Sophina, nice to meet you Kie."

"Nice to meet you too Sophina."

"If you don't mind, I would like you to meet the rest of my family, and thank them for watching over you." Sophina said.

"I don't mind at all… I would also like to apologize for causing so much trouble for all of you." Kie responded back.

"Well then, let's head down to the dining room."


End file.
